


The truth is in the gallows

by SerotoninUp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Chloe Decker, Deal With the Devil, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s03e09 The Sinnerman, Gen, John Decker - Freeform, Lucifer keeps a secret, Missing Scene, One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: Forthistumblr prompt:  Chloe finds out that her father once made a deal with the Devil. Lucifer refuses to tell her what it was about.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	The truth is in the gallows

After leaving the scene of Frida Marquez's murder, Chloe finds herself deep in thought. Two victims now - both of them people who received favors from Lucifer.

There's no such thing as coincidence, she muses. If Lucifer granted favors to both victims, there's a high probability that another favor recipient will die soon.

A memory surfaces, from one of the first cases they worked together. _I've been giving favors for thousands of years. Would you like a peek at my ledger?_

She pulls out her phone and dials Lucifer's number.

* * *

The atmosphere in the penthouse is tense, to say the least. Lucifer stands at the bar, tumbler in hand. He doesn't offer her a drink. Instead, he gestures at the coffee table, where several large, leather-bound books sit, stacked in a neat pile.

"My ledgers, as requested, Detective," he says, his voice stiff.

She sighs. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the Sinnerman," she begins.

He scoffs and shakes his head with a mirthless smile. "You believed Pierce when he confirmed the existence of the Sinnerman. But you couldn't extend that same courtesy to me." He won't look at her, instead staring down into the amber liquid in his glass. "I have never lied to you, Detective. But somehow my word still isn't good enough for you."

"You also said you've been giving favors for thousands of years," she retorts. "Which is literally impossible, so excuse me if I have trouble believing everything you say."

He looks pointedly at the ledgers. "See for yourself. Of course, those ones only cover the last few decades. No sense in dragging out the records for recipients who died long ago."

Chloe gives him a disbelieving look, then sits on the couch and pulls the topmost ledger into her lap. She opens it to a random page, revealing neat columns of names and dates and brief descriptions of favors granted and owed, all written in a careful, elegant hand.

"Angela Parker," she reads. "December 10th, 1975. Christmas gifts. IOU." She shakes her head, frustrated, and redirects her gaze to Lucifer. He still stands behind the bar, but now he watches her, his expression shuttered. "Were you even alive in 1975? Did you inherit these books from your dad or something?"

He bristles. "I've already told you the truth, Detective. It's your choice to believe it or not."

She rolls her eyes and sets the ledger aside, reaching for another. For a while, only the sound of rustling paper fills the air as Chloe searches for more recent favors, for anything that might point to a connection with her murder victims.

She turns another page and begins reading, then inhales sharply as a name on the page leaps out at her. "Lucifer," she hisses. She points to an entry in the middle of the page. "Is this...?"

Lucifer sets his glass down on the bar and makes his way to the couch, leaning over her from behind to peer at the book. "What is it, Detective?"

"That's my dad," she says. She taps the page. _John Decker, June 21st, 2000. Information. IOU._

Her expression hardens. She turns to face him, and he steps away hastily, averting his eyes.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose it is," he says, making his way back to the bar, intentionally avoiding her fierce gaze.

She follows him, and tugs the liquor bottle out of his hand when he picks it up to refill his glass. He flinches at the hard clunk of the bottle against the bar top.

"You did a favor for my dad," she says, planting herself in front of him, trapping him between her body and the bar. "A month before he died."

"I thought the name sounded familiar, to be honest," he confessed. "But I do so many favors, it's hard to remember them all. Hence, the ledgers."

"Lucifer." She jabs her finger into his chest to emphasize her words. "What was the favor?"

He sighs, finally looking down and meeting her eyes. "Information, Detective. Just like what I wrote in the book."

At his obvious deflection, a sense of foreboding washes over her. "Do not mess around with me right now, Lucifer," Chloe growls. "You did my dad a favor - gave him some kind of information - and one month later, he was murdered."

At the unspoken implication in her words, Lucifer's eyes darken, a clear warning that she crossed the line. "I had nothing to do with your father's death, Detective."

"Then tell me what information he needed so desperately that he'd come to you, of all people!"

Lucifer's mouth works soundlessly for a moment, and then his shoulders sag. "I can't tell you."

Chloe takes a shaky breath. "Lucifer," she pleads. "I need to know."

A muscle in his jaw twitches. "I made a promise to John Decker that I would tell no one of our deal or its terms."

"John Decker is dead, Lucifer." Heat prickles behind her eyes as she forces out the words.

"And my word is my bond, Detective."

A heavy silence descends. Chloe crosses her arms, staring at him, her expression intense, imploring. Lucifer shoves his hands into his pockets, his back stiff, looking side-eyed at her.

"You're really not gonna tell me," she confirms, her voice quiet.

"I can't," he replies, his own voice tinged with regret. "I'm sorry, Detective."

She clenches her fists at her sides, eyes shining. "Fine."

She turns her back on him and walks away, stepping into the elevator and pressing the Down button.

Neither of them say a word as the doors slide shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually rewatch The Sinnerman before I wrote this, so apologies if it doesn't quite fit into the episode as well as I hoped it would. Thanks for reading!


End file.
